Trance
Trance ( Toransu) is the ability of logicalists to combine with foreigners to form tranceunions. It plays a prominent role in the ''Luck & Logic'' TCG and anime. __TOC__ TCG Trance is a special action that can be done once per turn, during your main phase. To trance, choose one of your logicalist members and one of your foreigner members on the field. Overlap them, one on top of the other, and search your hand and deck for a tranceunion member card and mobilize it onto the field on top of the chosen cards. Regular mobilizing rules apply; you must have card with the same color or world as the tranceunion, and the level of the tranceunion must be equal to or less than the number of cards in the level zone. The overlapped logicalist and foreigner become the tranceunion's soul. When you perform trance, you can choose to refresh and then, if you do, choose the tranceunion you would like to trance, if mobilizing from your deck, before removing the top card of the deck, else remove the top card as usual and mobilize from your hand. If you choose to not to mobilize a tranceunion, put the logicalist and foreigner into the drop zone and you will be unable to trance for the rest of the turn. Trance can also be done with two super logicalists, a single foreigner and a My Logicalist card, or a foreigner and a tranceunion with Trance Change. These still follow the above processes, but with additional details noted in their separate pages. While all tranceunion cards specify a covenanter, a foreigner character that is flavorfully part of the trance fusion for that particular tranceunion, it is not necessary to use either the specific logicalist or that specific foreigner for trance. For example, Tiger's Roar! Chloe is a Chloe card that specifies Daiga as the covenanter, but it is possible to mobilize it with trance by using Logicalist, Tamaki and Fyrill of the Flow. However, cards with a Covenant condition as part of an ability will require members with a certain name to trigger their effects. While attacking, tranceunion members get +1000 power for each card in their soul. In addition, tranceunions with one or more cards in their soul may use Logic Drive abilities. Trance is the only way in which tranceunions can accumulate soul, and thus trance is the only way to attain the above benefits. Anime Trance is used by the members of the Another Logic Counter Agency to defend against foreigners, extradimensional threats invading Septpia. The main characters of the anime can all utilize trance, although Yoshichika Tsurugi was unable to until his logic was returned to him by Athena. During a trance, a logicalist and foreigner pair share half of their logic with each other, allowing them to combine their power. Trance is depicted as a somewhat intimate process. Close physical contact is a part of the Trance process, with kisses and close hugs shown between Trance participants. Along the same lines, Lucifer is seen Trancing with a regular girl, who was fatigured but asked for more after defusing. Logicalists can still communicate with their foreigner partners during Trance, and can still perceive the world around them. Trance can only be sustained for a limited amount of time; this is known as a Trance Limit (トランス・リミット Toransu Rimitto). Trance can also be intentionally ended, in an action known as a Trance Release. Invading foreigners, including the demon gods, can also fuse with humans through trancejack (トランスジャック Toransujakku), a process similar to trance. In a trancejack, the foreigner forcibly fuses with a human's body without their consent, resulting in a giant, monstrous version of the Foreigner. The fusion is free to rampage until stopped by ALCA, and is usually beaten in combat, defusing and knocking out the foreigner, who is then captured and imprisoned. Weaker foreigners may willingly surrender and defuse. On very rare occasions, a trancejacking foreigner may be killed. In addition to trance, there is a forbidden version of trance called Overtrance, which gives a temporary increase of power in exchange for the loss of one's logic and ability to trance. Category:Anime Term